emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8137 (1st May 2018)
Plot Megan overhears part of Frank's phone call to a jeweller regarding an engagement ring. Frank then proceeds to lie to her that Rishi needs him to go into Hotten to collect something. Megan takes this as confirmation he's cheating on her. Kerry removes a strand of hair from Amelia's hairbrush then pulls a strand from Daz's head for a DNA test. Noah appears at Home Farm again. Joe wants to continue to spend time with his little brother but doesn't want it to be behind Charity's back. Meanwhile, in the café, Charity tells Vanessa she's got Tracy to back off Bails by telling her he's married, the only thing is, he says he's married again and claims to have the prefect live. Tracy calls round to Tenant House where she finds Megan cutting up Frank's clothes. Megan explains Frank has cheated. Tracy doesn't believe it and insist there must be some kind of explanation. Moments later, Graham appears at Tenant House to collect Megan for a meeting. Daz calls in at the salon and tells Bernice she's got this all wrong, admitting he lied about the job. Bernice asks Daz to admit he was leaving her or give her a good reason why his bag was packed. Daz can't. Charity follows Bails and is crushed to see him with his wife and two young children - he really does appear to have the perfect life. Rishi is on cloud nine following his date when Tracy confronts him outside the factory and refuses to leave until he tells her the truth about Frank. Kerry tries to get Bernice to sort things with Daz and blurts out Daz leaving was to do with Ali. Prior to her meeting with bride-to-be Susan, Megan discloses to Graham that she's just discovered Frank has cheated on her. In the pub, Daz asks David for advice on woman. Bernice appears and tells Daz that Kerry has told her everything, although Kerry has actually spun Bernice a story about Daz and Dan having a row. After Susan leaves, Graham tells Megan she was amazing. Soon they are kissing, but Megan pulls away and rushes off. Tracy blocks the door of the factory and refuses to move until Rishi tells her what's going on. When Frank appears, Tracy confronts her father about cheating on Megan. She questions where he's been all day so Frank produces the engagement ring. Charity explains to Vanessa she followed Bails home today and wanted to run over and tell Bails' wife what he's really like. Vanessa insists Charity needs to get Bails out of her head. Joe appears in the backroom to discuss his relationship with Noah. It's the last thing Charity needs at that moment. She gets in Joe's face and orders him to stay away from her son. Kerry drags Daz away from Bernice and explains the hair from Amelia's hairbrush is useless as the DNA test requires hair to be pulled out out from the root. Before Dan and Amelia set off to Liverpool, Kerry hugs Amelia then pretends her earring has gotten stuck in Amelia's hair which allows her to yank out an adequate hair sample for the DNA test. Frank, Tracy and Rishi head over to Tenant House with large bouquets of flowers where they explain Frank wasn't cheating. After sending Rishi and Tracy out of the room, Frank gets down on one knee and asks Megan to marry him. Charity sits in her car outside Bails' house. Megan is speechless. Frank takes her silence as a no. Megan explains to Frank she can't trust him, and without trust and honesty, they have nothing. After Frank leaves, a half-dressed Graham walks downstairs. Cast Regular cast *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall *Chloe - Joanna Miller *Susan - Talitha Stone Locations *Tenant House - Front garden, hallway, living room and kitchen *Church Lane *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office, games room and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Unknown street *Bails' house *Sharma & Sharma - Car park *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom and corridor *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Notes *Joanna Miller is credited as Chloe Bails despite having no dialogue. However, the two children she was carrying remained uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,800,000 (8th place). Memorable Dialogue Kerry Wyatt: "D'you not think you're being a bit harsh? Picky?" Bernice Blackstock: "I've had two gay husbands, a bisexual fiancé, and my ex is on the run. Oh, and I've been dumped by a tramp! So I wouldn't call myself picky" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes